As is known to those skilled in the art of securing a nut, such as a metal nut, to a support plate, such as metal support plate, the prior art methods such as welding and vacuum soldering while satisfactory for many applications still leave much to be desired for many other applications and with regard to many considerations.
More specifically, prior art methods of welding and vacuum soldering are unnecessarily or at least undesirably complex, time consuming and hence expensive for many applications, in particular, those applications where extreme criticality of location, orientation and/or appearance are not present. For example, many items such as pipe or hose clamps are secured to or supported by nuts secured to support plates which support plates are in turn secured to, for example, a wall, bulkhead, I-beam, or other major support structures. In such an example, extreme criticality of location, orientation and/or appearance are not present but yet the support of the, for example, pipe or hose must be mechanically secure.
Accordingly, there exists a great need in the art of securing a nut to a support plate for a simple and inexpensive method which yet provides a strong and mechanically secure structural interconnection between the nut and the support plate.